Moonlight
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Kerrigan captures a young Terran girl to have someone to have intelligent conversations with, but she didn't realize it was Nova's younger sister! It's good to be back!


Moonlight

**Starcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment**

**OH MY LORD, it has been AGES since I have written anything…I've had my reasons, mostly because I've been feeling so miserable (I have a really bitchy sister who has decided it's her job in life to torment me) I didn't feel up to writing and I don't have my beta reader anymore (If anyone is interested, please contact me). This has been planned for a while; along with a crackfic I'm gonna probably write with Wight Mamba pretty soon. This is supposed to be almost funny. Anyway…**

Sarah Kerrigan was irritated out of her mind. She was tired of the fact that most Zergs couldn't talk, and those that did were really rather annoying. She had been about two seconds from killing Zagara the last time the brood mother had suggested some stupid attack plan…or something, nobody was too sure.

"I need someone to have real conversations with..." Kerrigan said to herself. Sometimes, being one of a kind was not a good thing. She wanted Jim Raynor, or at least someone intelligent enough to think about something besides eating. Actually, if she managed to get a hold of Raynor, she'd have him infested and made into her King…oh yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea. Kerrigan wasn't sure if she was even capable of mating, but just having Jim around her…making him _like_ her…the very idea made her even more upset, because none of the Zergs would understand any of the reasoning behind it.

In all actuality, she wanted _anyone_ who would understand reason. Most of the Zergs thought of nothing but cannibalism, and those that didn't were idiots (IE Zagara). Apparently the Xel'Naga had never decided their bug people never NEEDED that much intelligence, at least as far as Kerrigan knew. She hadn't found one besides some of the Primals who was nearly on her level, which may have been lucky or they would've attempted to eat her. Zagara's desire to be Queen was bad enough.

Kerrigan thought about finding Terrans. She knew most of their outposts and even more of their bases. Earth sounded fun…she had heard much about it. She was of Irish descent originally, but had never seen where her Terran ancestors came from…but that was out of the question. She was a Zerg now, and that meant she'd get slaughtered if she got near Earth.

No. It was too risky. It would be better if she were to find a smaller Terran world. One that wasn't so guarded. She was going to see if she could capture herself a companion, and it simply wouldn't do to get blasted. She had already risked everything when she went to kill Arcturus Mengsk. It was time for a simple mission…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna Terra was six years old, had genius level intelligence, and possessed high psionic ability. Heck, everyone in her family was psychic. Her older half-sister had been a Ghost before the empire crumbled a few months ago when some bug woman had slaughtered the emperor. At least Nova had found something to do before she had been discharged by the new ruler, although it was all personal matters now. Luna knew that her sister couldn't even remember her…even though she had only seen her once before so it wouldn't be unusual. Nova had very little memory left to her due to Ghost Academy experimentation and brainwashing, and none of it involved her only sister. She couldn't even remember their father, and that he had been killed years ago.

Luna was surprised Nova even remembered her own name…and as far as Luna was concerned, November was a great name even if Nova hated it and wouldn't let anyone call her that and get away with it. Luna disliked her own name. _She_ wasn't lucky enough to be named after a month; she was named after the moon of Earth. She did like the last name though. It was kind of honourable to be named after the Earth itself. Luna's mother hadn't given the girl her own last name for a reason.

_Luna, come to me. There is something we must discuss._

Her mother's thoughts! Luna's mother was a young woman, not much older than the legendary Sarah Kerrigan had been when she was captured by the Zerg and turned into the despicable Queen of Blades. Seven years ago, she was artificially inseminated with the child of Nova's father, who had been dead for quite a while but they still had some of his samples in storage…they had samples from many of the Ghosts. It was part of the Dominion's program to keep a steady supply of psionic Terrans. Luna was glad the new emperor didn't just want to send every psychic child right off to the Ghost Academy to be "trained", which often also involved experimentation, vivisection, and other torture. Luna had no intention on being a Ghost. She wanted to be a doctor.

Luna went to her mother, who was sitting on the floor for some reason, her mind pretty well occupied with something. Luna guessed she was communicating telepathically with someone, but she didn't know who. And she looked worried, which meant this wasn't going to be good.

"Mommy?" Luna said.

Luna's mother looked at her daughter, still listening to the psionic signals she was picking up. She didn't know how Luna wasn't being mentally assaulted too, considering how much more untapped power the girl possessed.

"Mommy, you said there was something to discuss," Luna pressed.

Her mother shook off whatever was affecting her. "Oh yes. It's actually quite interesting. Your half-sister wants to find a place to lay low…she's got this paranoid idea that someone is hunting her. She called me…she's going to come live with us for a few months," she said.


End file.
